


Murder in Red

by indifferentjames



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifferentjames/pseuds/indifferentjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon and Grace have been kidnapped by Red John as payback to Patrick. (Character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Mentalist - I just like to play around with the characters.

"I’m tired,” Teresa says, ripping her eyes away for her girlfriends tears as the man who killed Jane’s wife and child left the room and locked the door.

Grace laughs; it’s bitter and choked and heart wrenching. She wants to tell Teresa to try and find a way to fucking escape.

“You know,” Lisbon barely whispers, throat sore from having been strangled, “I always knew we would die together.” She’s running her fingers through Grace’s tangled red hair and Vanpelt wants to tell Lisbon that she knew it, too. “When did you decide that?” She asks instead, leaning into Teresa’s touch.

“Two years ago when you became an agent,” she smiles a half hearted smile remembering the day a shy rookie came in to the Bureau, accidentally bumped into the green-eyed agent.

“You always did have a thing for me,” Grace laughs, a hand snaking out around the senior agents waist and pulling her closer, burying her face into the senior agents chest.

She begins to cry again, “Please listen to me and leave,” Grace begs, her tears staining Teresa’s grey shirt. “I don’t want you to die.”

Teresa wraps her arms around the younger women and whispers nonsensical things, whispering quiet promises of love that’ll last forever, of no more pain, they had finally come to the end.

Grace never felt the knife across her throat. Grace never heard Teresa's sobbing. Grace never tasted her loves lips as they kissed her own for a last time. Grace never saw Teresa take the same knife that had Grace's own blood on it across her wrists. Teresa never felt the fine slice of the knifes sharp edge. Teresa never heard Red John yell as he realized he wouldn't get to make Teresa suffer.


End file.
